House of Anubis Through The Second Dimension
by BaconPineapples
Summary: It was a normal day for the Anubis house until a portal shows up sucking the housemates in (Most of them at least). Now they have to help another dimension from Rufus, who might I add has the Mask of Anubis?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys BaconPineapples here. It's my first fanfiction so be nice. I guess I better explain something though. You see when I first started writing this, it was in the middle of season 2 of HOA. But I forgot about it. Sometime later, I found it while season 3 was going on. I didn't want to rewrite it with KT and Willow instead of Nina and Amber so I just kept it with the season 2 characters (Without Mick). But there may be a few mentions of things in season 3. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

It was a normal day for the Anubis house. Pranks were being made, drama was happening, and a portal opened to another dimension! Wait WHAT!?

It all starts…. In Jerome and Alfie's room

Jerome's POV

"Alright let's go through all the items for the ULTIMATE PRANK!" I exclaim.

"Aw can't it wait? We're missing dinner!" Alfie says.

I slap my forehead. Honestly sometimes I think he has peas for brains. I know mean but can you blame me?

"Alfie, the prank is suppose to happen DURING dinner!"

"Oh yeah"

"Ok so let's see…" I looked down at my paper. That was my first mistake.

"Hey Jerome"

"Not now Alfie!" Ignoring Alfie, second mistake.

"Jerome it's really important!" Alfie insists.

I look at Alfie for just one second. "Look Alfie, can't you just wait until after the prank to tell me whatever it is!?" Alfie was probably gonna just say something about aliens. Assuming that Alfie was just acting like a child again, my third mistake that may cost the whole Anubis house their lives.

Alfie continued screaming my name. I swear you could see all the veins on my head. Finally I had enough.

"WHAT!?"

"Giant bubble!" Alfie points towards his closet. I slowly realized what was happening. The bubble was wreaking havoc in our room sucking things in it. How did I not realize it!?

"Ok relax. It's not even that strong, I'm sure we could get rid of it." I said unsure myself. As soon as I said that the bubble grew bigger and stronger, capable of sucking us in.

We scream our heads off like little girls and grabbed the nearest thing next to us.

Meanwhile at the dinner table….

Patricia's POV

"Where are Jerome and Alfie? It's not like them to miss dinner." Trudy says.

"Probably planning another prank or doing something else stupid" I point out.

Everyone suddenly hears Jerome and Alfie scream like little girls. We trample each other through the hall to their room. What we see surprises everyone. "What is that!?" Fabian shouts.

"Aaaaaaah!" I scream as I'm sucked into the bubble. The last thing I hear is Patricia No! Then I black out…

Eddie's POV

NO! After everything we've been through this is how its gonna end! With no hesitation, I jump straight into the bubble going after Yacker.

"Eddie!"

I don't know who said that nor do I care. All I see are vortexes until there finally is a bright light and everything goes fuzzy.

Alfie's POV

"I'm losing my grip!" I scream.

Right now, I'm on top of my bed (almost flying might I add). Jerome is with Joy, both of them hanging on to the door as if their lives are in danger. Oh wait they are. Nina, Fabian, and Amber grabbed one of our drawers and tried their best to not let go. Mara is somehow managing to stay on the ground without much effort. (It's physics! She claims)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I lose my grip and fly straight into the bubble, accidently knocking Nina with me.

Then everything disappears and I mean everything. Even Nina. _Where am I!?_ Is my last thought before I'm knocked unconscious from the nausea.

Amber's POV

"NINA! ALFIE!" I cry out.

"I'm going after them!" Fabian says.

He slips on a banana and flips straight into the bubble. Who knew Fabian had style!? Everyone still here knew the real reason Fabian risked his life. Even though they broke up, Fabina is still the cutest couple ever!

"JOY!" Jerome shouts.

Joy lost her grip but thank god Jerome grabbed her at the last second.

"Jerome you have to let me go!" Joy says.

"No never!" Jerome shouts back.

"Let go Jerome. I'll be fine. Trust me or else we both go down!"

"I'd rather that happen!"

"Let go."

Jerome hesitantly loosens his grip and that was all it took. Joy flew in like what's the word…. Wrecking ball! Aww…how sweet! If only Alfie was like that.

After Joy got sucked in, the bubble just closed up. Only me, Jerome, and Mara were left. Jerome looked heartbroken while Mara was trying and failing to comfort him.

"Why did I let go! I'm an idiot!" Jerome shouts then proceeds to bang his head on the wall.

Mara and I look at each other.

"What are we gonna do?" Mara asks. "Our friends have just disappeared into a bubble!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we need to research"

Jerome and Mara look at me like I'm crazy.

"What!? I can suggest good ideas!"

"Ok research it is then" Mara says. "We better get comfy. This could take a while"

Ugh why did I say we should research!?

* * *

**So how was it!? Good? Bad? Any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again. So here's the second chapter I guess. 2D means from the other dimension just to clear that up.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

Fabian's POV

Ugh…Talk about headache. I stand up and scan my surroundings. Joy was up in a tree. Eddie was laying face down in a small lake. Alfie was on top of Patricia and Nina was right next to me.

"Aah Piranha!" Eddie shouts and he shoots out of the water crashing into Alfie and Patricia (Who had just got up.)

"Hey watch it weasel!" Patricia shouts on the ground with Alfie and Eddie on top of her.

"Hey that's the thanks I get for jumping in after you?" Eddie says.

"What do you mean!?"

"Well Trixie" Alfie began as Patricia scowls at the nickname. "After you got sucked in, Eddie here decided to be all macho and jump in after you."

Patricia opened her mouth to make a remark but was interrupted by wood pecking noise.

"Aah get this bird off me!" Joy shouts and falls off the tree onto the human pile now consisting of everyone but me and Nina.

"Nina you ok?" I ask concerned, helping her up.

"Yeah fine Fabian"

"Look does it have to be awkward between us?"

"I guess not I mean we've both moved on right?"

I wanted to shout no but instead I said "Uh yeah. So friends right?"

"Friends"

"Aww looks like they made up" Eddie says mockingly.

"Shut up their having a moment!" Joy says. "Just pretend we aren't here" She says to us.

"Guys we're just friends!" Nina says. That broke my heart in two. Why can't we be more than just friends again!

"Right…" Alfie says.

"Right mushy moment now EVERYONE GET OFF OF ME!" Patricia yells.

Joy, Eddie, and Alfie quickly scramble up. Eddie helps Patricia up.

"You guys are one hot mess." A mysterious voice says.

"Who said that!?" Alfie shouts while he grabs a tree branch as protection.

"Me"

A person comes out looking just like… Me!?

Jerome's POV

"Jerome I know your heartbroken but can you please help us research instead of moping on the bed!" Mara exclaims.

I look up at her with sad eyes.

"No"

"You know, the quicker we find something the faster you can see Joy again" Amber says in a singsong voice.

After I hear that I shot up and went straight onto my computer.

Mara looks at Amber and says "How do you do it"

"Magic" Amber replies.

I go on Google and search _bubble that sucks things in. _Nothing. That was a long shot anyway.

"Hey guys I found something!" Mara says.

Me and Amber run to her laptop.

_**Portals to Other Dimensions**_

_**In a very, very, very rare occasion, there may be a chance that a portal may open to another dimension. Depending on whatever dimension opened it, they are mostly there to to take people there to help their dimension with something. No one knows how they open or how the close. It just happens. No one knows how to open one either. Let's just hope that it didn't happen to anyone you know!**_

"So that's what happened!?" Amber exclaims. "THAT IS MY BOYFRIEND AND OUR FRIENDS STUCK IN ANOTHER DIMENSION! WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"What's going on in there!?" We hear Victor say.

"Nothing!" I shout back. "Amber just had a diva moment!"

Mara smacks me in the head.

"OW!"

Alfie's POV

"You guys are it! You guys gotta be the chosen ones sent here to save us from Rufus!" 2D Fabian said.

"No this can't be happening!" I say. "I must just be dreaming."

"Wait hold up, what do you mean chosen ones. That's just Nina" Patricia says.

"No you guys are them alright. But I expected you guys to be more err… prepared." 2D Fabian says.

"Right suddenly getting sucked in a bubble gives us so much time to prepare and oh yeah WHERE ARE WE!?" Joy says.

"Wait your saying that you don't know anything about this!?" 2D Fabian asks.

"Noooooo… We're saying that we like potatoes!" Eddie says sarcastically. "No shit we're saying we don't know anything!"

"Geez. No need to curse. Ok so you guys should sit down. This could take a while to explain" 2D Fabian says.

Everyone sits on the floor.

"Ok so basically, you've been sent here to help me and the rest of Anubis House in this dimension to save us from Rufus."

"Wait hold up did you say this dimension!?" Nina asks.

"Yup. That's right guys you just dimension traveled. But uh where are Mara, Jerome, and Amber?"

"Well they didn't get sucked into the portal I'm assuming what that bubble was."Joy says. "I was the last one to fly into it."

"Ok so we have 6 instead of 9 that'll change things but no big deal!"2D Fabian says trying to calm himself down while pacing.

"How do we get back to our dimension though?" Fabian asks.

"Once we finish I can open a portal back." 2D Fabian says.

"Are you sure it's just that easy?" Fabian says.

"Of course it is. Trust yourself Fabian"

"Wait why do we have to help you!?"Patricia says.

"Well you don't but… PLEASE! HELP US! RUFUS IS OUT OF CONTROL! HE CAPTURED NINA AND AMBER FROM THIS DIMENSION! 2D ALFIE, JEROME, AND PATRICIA WERE SENT TO TRY AND GET THEM BACK BUT THEY STILL HAVEN'T COME BACK! I'M AFRAID THEY GOT KIDNAPPED TOO! You gotta help us…please I'm begging you." 2D Fabian says before curling up into a ball with tears streaking down his face. "Nina" he whispers.

"Looks like Fabian has the hots for Nina in this dimension too" I say.

Joy smacks me in the head. "Shut up!"

"Ow…."

"Of course we'll help you" Nina says gently before sending a glare at Patricia. Patricia responds with a sorry shrug.

"Thank you" 2D Fabian says while getting up and wipes his tears away. "Lets get to HQ"

Nina's POV

Surprisingly, this isn't the strangest thing that's happened to us. Can't we ever get a normal day around here!?

We trek through the forest with what seems like forever. Alfie kept on cracking jokes trying to keep the suspension to a minimal while Joy was complaining the whole way and Fabian kept on tripping over roots of trees. Patricia and Eddie talked about who know what (I'm not one to eavesdrop unlike some people *cough* Amber *cough*). Meanwhile I'm caught up in my own thoughts.

Finally we reach some little place that looks exactly like… the CRYPT!?

"This is your headquarters!?" Eddie asks as if 2D Fabian was joking.

"Yeah why what's wrong with it?"

"Oh nothing just that in our world this place was somewhere where Frobisher was kept. Just a bit creepy" Eddie replies.

"Oh… ok" 2D Fabian says confused.

"I'll explain later" Eddie says.

2D Fabian unlocks the door and gestures for everyone to come in.

"Well what do you think!?"He asks.

Everyone's jaws drop. It looks nothing like our crypt! There were no dust to be seen and computers were everywhere. It looks like an actual home place thingymabob. There were even a few sleeping bags in the corner and a kitchen which I'll bet Alfie will soon raid. But what surprised me the most, was the fact that there were people who looked exactly like us were staring at us like we were from another planet. Wait maybe we actually are...

"No way the chosen ones are here!" 2D Joy says.

Everyone (2D) gathers around.

"Any contact from 2D Jerome, Alfie, or Patricia?" 2D Fabian asks.

"None. My guess is that they've been captured" 2D Mara says.

"That's what I was afraid of! I told you it was too risky!" 2D Eddie responds.

"Well we're helping so you guys just got some new recruits!" Fabian says.

"Good. We're gonna need them." 2D Eddie says.

"Ok so we'll come up with plans tomorrow. Lets get some sleep." 2D Mara says.

"Where do we sleep?" Joy asks.

"Sleeping bags of course. Here catch" 2D Joy says. She throws them to everyone.

I unrolled my sleeping bag and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Review guys! Please... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's BaconPineapples again. I really have no idea how this story is even gonna turn out so I'll be as surprised as you are. **

**P.S. Does anyone have any advice on how to not rush a story? Cause I'm feeling like I'm doing it right now.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

The next morning….

Eddie's POV

I woke up with no idea where I was. Why do I feel like I've been shot through time!? That's when yesterday's events all came rushing back to me. The portal, stopping Rufus, another me, everything. I see silhouettes of 2D Fabian and 2D Eddie.

"Good you're finally up" 2D Eddie says. "Even I didn't know I slept that much"

My vision finally clears.

"Whatever" I say.

2D Fabian hands me a piece of bread.

"That's it?"

"Yeah we have to ration our food. We haven't raided another grocery store yet. It's a bit risky. See Rufus wants us dead or alive and there are cameras in stores." 2D Fabian explains.

"Is Rufus supposedly the president in this world?" I ask.

"Well I wouldn't say president because if he was, he sure would be a shitty one." 2D Fabian says.

"Fabian you just cussed!" I say surprised.

"Yeah. Why? Do I not in your dimension?"

"No."

"Whatever" With that 2D Fabian walks over to 2D Mara and they start talking about who knows what.

"Wait you didn't answer my… question…"

"Rufus is the ruler in this dimension but not by choice. He took over."

I jump not realizing that 2D Eddie was still next to me.

"What? Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" 2D Eddie says or should I say 2D myself.

"No reason. What are we doing today?"

"Battle strategy. I'm gonna go gather everyone" 2D Eddie says and walks away.

I finally realize I was still holding my bread. I snort out loud and think some breakfast before gobbling it up. It tasted stale and crumbly. How do they live in here!? The food is horrible! And I NEED food! Everyone finally gathers around some looking more sleep deprived then others.

"Ok. We all know why we're here. Plan." 2D Eddie says.

"Wait but first, is there a way we can talk to Jerome, Mara, and Amber back in the other dimension?" Nina asks. "They must be worried sick"

"We'll create a line to talk to them later. First battle plan." 2D Joy says.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Alfie asks.

"First where does Rufus like live?" Nina asks.

"That's easy" 2D Mara replies. "Frobisher's estate"

How funny that everything would end up at the estate. I shudder even thinking about it.

"How do we even take down Rufus?" Fabian asks.

"He's using the Mask of Anubis as power. If we destroy it then he'll lose power. Then we can overpower him and send him to the underworld." 2D Eddie says. "Using mine and Eddie's Osirian powers we should be able to do it."

"First we need to get everyone back" 2D Fabian says.

"I say we make a diversion that'll attract Rufus's attention. Then two or three of us that are quick and nimble can go in and rescue everyone" 2D Mara says.

"But won't we also need like a guard or something to keep watch?" 2D Fabian asks.

"Your right. Nice catch Fabian. Err... I mean the one from our world." 2D Eddie says.

"Alright let's do it. But first that call to the other dimension" 2D Joy says.

"I got it" 2D Fabian says.

He started to chant and eventually a circle appeared and it showed Jerome, Mara, and Amber on their laptops.

"Guys!" Nina shouts.

"Nina!? Fabian? Your all there!?" Amber shouts.

"Is it true that you're in another dimension?" Mara says.

"Yeah." I say. "Wait how did you know?"

"Research" Jerome replies. "Lots and lots of research and Amber's diva moment." Jerome then bursts out laughing thinking back to it before looking to Joy.

"I'm sorry Joy. I shouldn't have let go."

"There's nothing to apologize for Jerome. I'm glad that you did so you didn't have to come here either." Joy says back.

"We're in another dimension but it's worse than you think." Alfie says.

"Yeah Alfie's right." I say. "Rufus is ruler of this world and he has the Mask of Anubis! Now we have to work together with ourselves from this dimension to stop him." I explain.

Jerome and Amber gasp while Mara asks "What's the Mask of Anubis?"

"Jerome explain it to her." Nina says.

"Guys the connection is breaking!" 2D Fabian says right as there is a flicker in the circle and then just disappears all together.

"Ok now we have to get everyone back." 2D Eddie says. "Patricia, Eddie, and Alfie you guys make the distraction while me, Fabian and 2D Fabian go get them. Nina you're on watch duty. 2D Joy, 2D Mara, Joy you guys stay here and watch on the video cameras and alert us if something is wrong. Move out everyone!"

With that the greatest plan ever began. Little did we know that it would work…but with a sacrifice.

* * *

**There we go! Some sort of cliffhanger I guess. PEACE!**

**~BaconPineapples~**


End file.
